In my prior work, I worked operating cranes. Then I started Research Consultants, investigating large construction accidents, and built scaled mocked-up models in order to reproduce the scene of the accident(s) for the jury in the Superior and Federal Court to see and make decisions. That's how the idea came to me to position lines on the cue balls that is scaled to correspond to the diamonds on the rails of the billiard tables.
Various known aiming systems are available, however, there are no known training balls available that have the correct number of lines scribed 360 degrees around the full circumference of the two inventive blank colored cue balls.
There are no training balls available, that have the visuals to allow a user to see, or the simplicity for the user to use, the present invention provides both the visuals and the use of use as shown and described.
There are numerous books which outline and show all the one, two, and three rail diamond systems. They use the diamonds for banks and kicks, but none of the books scale the ball to the diamonds for precision results if practiced after being taught properly and have the mechanics and talents.
By way of example the following books are available for review:
Billiard Digest
The Science of Pocket Billiards. There are many instructional DVDs on how to do each and every shot and systems, but none I have found with just two balls with 9 nine lines scaled to the diamonds on any pool table.
Kid Delicious Instructional DVD. Show position, play-run out-trick shots, etc. with just regular cue ball plus numbered billiard ball. His aiming system is, a flat plain view of imaginary clock face using face numbers as aiming indicators. (No training ball. copy writes video).
Private Lessons with Don “The Preacher” Feeney. He has a full course of instructional videos. His lessons are also with white cue ball and solid colored balls; no numbers on them. His short course on aiming is Double The Distance, found by locating the imaginary dot on object ball straight in pocket to be shot at. He then rolls his cue tip from center of cue ball to imaginary dot line and rolls cue stick tip that distance again. That is the shooting line.
Bert Kinster of tight pocket production endorses Feeneys system.
C. J. Wiley Ultimate Pool Secrets, An instructional video covering all shots of billiards and trick shots, using regular cue ball plus numbered billiard balls. He has an aiming segment.
The system is parallel lines found by aiming center of object ball to one of four lines on cue ball and at half ball changing to side of object ball to one of four lines on cue ball Also he said he sometimes uses clock face on flat plain view, the numbers on clock are now his aiming lines.
Joe Tucker—Aiming Workout. He has two white cue balls with 19 numbers, 0 in the center and 9 numbers on right side mirrored on left side. My understanding is he matches a right number to a left number to find the contact point. Zero (0) is always to face short rail and 9 faces the long rails.
Jim Rempe has a training ball out. My understanding is he has two sides. One side shows the stop, follow, draw, right English and left English; the other side has a circle with numbers showing how much low, high, left and right on it.
I saw another on UTUBE with cross in the middle.
Another on UTUBE has four red dots; to show rotation is all it is for to my knowledge.
Patent search on Google, and there are many, none like mine.
None of the above references or books lead to the same end result as the present training balls.